Kikyo's thoughts
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Kikyo had to wear a cold,emotionless mask when she is around Inuyasha, she can not afford to show her feelings, She was too stubborn as a human to realize how perfect in Inuyasha was, Now its too late, she is dead and he has moved on to be with her reincarnation, How the fates despised her *No Kagome Bashing*


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**EVERYONE ALWAYS PORTRAYS KIKYO AS EVIL, NO ONE REALLY KNEW WHAT SHE WAS THINKING, I THINK KIKYO MAY HAVE BEEN THINKING SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THIS. WELL IN MY OPINION THAT IS.**

* * *

><p>Kikyo watched her reincarnation go back to her time from the part of the forest that over looked the well, she acted cold and indifferent to the world to cover up the fact that she was just jealous of it and came to hate how it was unfair, when she was alive she had never been allowed to live the life she had wanted. She never got any pretty kimonos to wear, only the traditional miko outfit, she was always bound by duty, never having time for herself or others and now she was dead the miko kimono is the only thing she can wear. After all she was just clay and had no need to change her outfit, she had no money to buy another one with anyway. So she just treads the lonely path she is on alone in hopes of killing Naraku.<p>

Kikyo looked up towards the blue endless sky and wished that she hadn't been resurrected, So far she has only endured pain, suffering, and heart ache. She acts like she wants Inuyasha dead, but whenever she sees that he is alive and well she couldn't be happier, she almost smiles every time, but she can't or else Inuyasha might suspect that she wasn't as hateful towards him as she pretends to be, She does what she does to prevent future heart ache for the both of them. She walked away knowing she didn't have long before Inuyasha would find her. She couldn't bear to see him at the moment and truthfully when she does see him she has to hold back tears and a smile. The tears were from the pain she has caused him and not willing to have faith in him and the smile were because he is alive and unbound from the tree.

She hears Inuyasha yell," Kikyo wait!"

As he jumps over rocks and off of trees to catch her before she leaves. The only thing she can say to him as a greeting is," Inuyasha, What do you want?"

Her voice cold and emotionless, she cleans all emotion away from her brown eyes as she turns to the man she loved and still does, It took her dying and being resurrected to realize how perfect Inuyasha was with his dog ears and now she hoped he would never get rid of them. She had been so stuck up and ignorant when she was alive and now that she was dead and what little soul she had got back from her reincarnation was stuck in a clay body, she saw the beauty of his dog ears. It was to late for her and now her reincarnation is going to get the guy like in her stupid fairy tails, while the only thing that awaits her is to die again. She knew it was inevitable.

Inuyasha's ears went flat on his head as he said," I just wanted to speak to you."

Kikyo turned her back on him, her black hair billowing out behind her and in Inuyasha's face as she said," I do not want to speak with you. Now go back to Kagome."

She forced herself to say her stupid reincarnations name calmly but the girl acted like Inuyasha was hers and that he couldn't talk to her, so she turned him away, she knew that Kagome would use the beads around Inuyasha's neck and punish him, So she turns him away to avoid that. Her reincarnation should really take Inuyasha's feelings into account, that was the same mistake she made when she was alive and now she is paying for that mistake. Kikyo walked towards where someone had said Naraku last was and began the endless cycle again. All she done was look for Naraku and it has become an endless cycle. One she can not stop.

She looks up towards the sky and lets one tear fall, she may be made of clay but she can still cry and that is what lets her know that she was to an extent still human and not the emotionless clay pot she hears Kagome say when she thinks she is alone. Kikyo walked down the road with only her soul collectors as company as she whispered to herself,"Bonno no inu oedomo sarazu."

That saying described her and Inuyasha perfectly and that was the one saying from when she was alive that she kept close to her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS LONGER VERSION. I GOT THIS SAYING FROM ONE OF MY FRIENDS^.^ IT MEANS THOUGH DRIVEN AWAY THE DOG OF LUST CANNOT BE KEPT FROM COMING BACK.<strong>

**REVIEW, AND FAVORITE NO FLAMES.**


End file.
